


【宇植】灵魂缺失

by nisses



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 徐仁宇是一个靠死亡的气息生存的人，陆东植没有死亡，徐仁宇却能发现他的气息。私设如山，怪力乱神，不喜慎入。一发完结。
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Kudos: 10





	【宇植】灵魂缺失

00.  
只有见过死亡的人，才能和死神四目相对。

01.  
“你为什么坐在这里？”九岁的陆东植向坐在天桥下脏兮兮的少年递过了一个面包，迎来了一个惊讶的眼神。

徐仁宇是一个靠死亡生存的人。  
并不是说他是小说和电视剧中那种冒着黑烟的，穿着黑色斗篷的死神，他只是一个看起来有点脏兮兮的少年。  
但他又如此特别——他的存在和死亡有着莫大的关联。

徐仁宇不知道自己从哪里来，也不知道自己为什么会存在。被诅咒的残缺的灵魂以死亡的气息为食，经常在殡仪馆附近出现，那种黑色的气味对他来说是有形的，他能看到那些气味有如黑色的丝带，被他吸食进肺里的时候带着沁凉的感觉。

不是每一个人都能看见他的。  
按理来说，这么小的孩子，一般是没办法看见他这种人的，因为只有亲眼见过死亡的人类，才能看见他。

殡仪馆附近当然有很多人都见过死亡，那些疲惫的大人们通常都会带着怜悯的眼神看着他，以为他是哪家死者的小孩，有的还会同情地给他递过一些祭拜剩下的吃食。  
徐仁宇通常会礼貌地接过，点头表示感谢。但是他心里却是另一幅面孔，讥笑着眼前的人：我只不过对你亲属的死亡感到饥饿罢了。

这是他第一次遇见与他搭话的小孩。  
陆东植的脸蛋肉乎乎的，看上去嫩得能掐出水，天然卷的黑发让人想起可爱的小狗，那双漂亮的眼睛似乎是刚刚哭过，眼尾还有一些红红的，整个人透露出一股小动物一般的无害。  
徐仁宇抬起头看他，有些好奇，他从未在活着的人类身上闻到任何食物的味道，他仔细辨认着，甚至怀疑是自己出现了幻觉：如果说死亡的气味对徐仁宇来说是一道美味佳肴，陆东植的气味闻上去就像一颗奶糖，虽然不能果腹，却同样充满了诱人的香甜，让他对他生不出半分恶意。  
一般情况下，与他年龄相仿的孩子都会被家里人保护得很好，他们也还不到面对离别的年龄。  
除非……他如此不幸，在幼年时就失去了亲人——并且还亲眼目睹了那个人的离去。  
徐仁宇没有同情过任何人，但是他此时看着眼前这个眼圈红红的小孩，心里却泛起了一阵难以形容的保护欲。  
徐仁宇有些颤抖地伸出了手，接过了被他捏得有些瘪了的小面包。

“东植啊！“远处，他的家人似乎是在喊他。  
“来了，爸爸！”陆东植朝那辆黑色的面包车的方向小跑几步，又回过头来，挥了挥他的手：“再见哦！”

徐仁宇看着他离开的方向，拆开了面包的包装袋，啃了一口：“呸！真难吃。”

02.  
第二次遇见陆东植的时候，是在一个工地的杀人现场。  
徐仁宇闻到死亡的气味，出现在这附近。他离得远远的，观看着这一切的发生，准备等凶手离开后再上前摄取属于他的“养分”，然而还未等到凶手离开，他却看到另一个跟自己一样正在旁观死亡的人。

与他不同的是，那个人弯着腰，躲在货架后面，浑身颤抖着，努力捂着自己的嘴巴，控制着不发出声音——徐仁宇很快就明白了，这个人明显是误闯进了一个犯罪现场。

徐仁宇冷漠地看着那个发着抖的背影，心里想的是如果他被发现了，今晚可能就可以加餐了——直到那股奶糖的气味在空气中飘散过来。

自从少年时见过陆东植一面之后，他就再也没有闻到过这个气味——他再三确认过，弄清了自己是无法在活着的人类身上汲取养分的，以至于开始觉得自己少年时的经历也许只是一个梦。

少年时的梦此时就在自己跟前不远的地方，将要又一次亲眼目睹死亡。

陆东植害怕得快要哭出来，他后退着，想要逃离这里。  
警察！警察在哪里？救救那个人！拜托了。

陆东植心里慌得一团乱，脚下一不小心踩到了一个工地上的罐子，安静的黑暗里，这个声响显得格外突兀。

完了。

凶手听见声响，往他所在的地方走过来。

完了——陆东植感觉胃被攥紧了，痉挛了一阵，后背被冷汗浸透了。

就在他觉得自己快要被一起灭口的时候，一双冰冰凉的手握住了他，飞快地拉着他往外跑。

陆东植不知道他怎么办到的，身旁的人拉着他跑的速度快得像一阵风，好像他们并不是两个实体的人形，而只是两个没有任何重量的灵魂。任凭他们逃跑的脚步多么重，踩在地上却像棉花一般，没有发出任何声音。

凶手走到货架后面，没有看到任何东西，以为是自己刚刚听错了。与此同时，陆东植和徐仁宇已经跑到了繁忙的大街上。

陆东植飞快地掏出手机拨通了报警电话，讲完情况之后还在一阵一阵地后怕。

如果说刚刚闻到的气息还不够让徐仁宇确定，那么此刻，他看着陆东植因为过度的惊吓而不自觉红了的眼角，他就百分之百确定了。

眼前的人，就是当年那个给他递面包的小孩。

03.

徐仁宇非常不习惯暴露在人流量那么多的地方，毕竟——有些人能看见他，有些人却看不见他，可不是什么好玩的事情，人家只怕会觉得是撞了鬼。他有意地把陆东植带到了稍微偏僻一点的小巷子，才出声跟他讲话。

徐仁宇拍了拍陆东植的后背，安抚道：“别紧张，凶手一定能抓到的。”  
陆东植用力地点着头，情绪崩溃地蹲在地上大哭。

“你知道我为什么要去那里吗？”  
徐仁宇蹲下身来，跟他的眼睛保持在了同一条水平线上，很有耐心地等着他说。

“我是去自杀的。”陆东植抽抽嗒嗒的，抓着眼前的陌生人，像抓住了一根救命稻草：“但我还是没有勇气。”

徐仁宇承认自己非常卑鄙。  
卑鄙到了极点。

眼前的人哭着朝他求救，他心里在一瞬间闪过的念头却是：假如奶糖的气味化成了可以进食的实体，是不是会更加美味？

但是当陆东植抬起头看他，这个念头又像被一棍子打散了，甚至涌上几分从未有过的负罪感。

那天夜里，陆东植大哭了一场，徐仁宇一直陪着他，直到他情绪平复下来。

然后他就同他道了别，彼此再次踏上各自的路。

04.

有时候陆东植会觉得那天夜里是自己做了一个梦——如果不是那些新闻真真切切地播报着，在电视上报道了一遍又一遍。  
那天陆东植的报警很及时，许是他的逃离又给受/害/者争取了时间逃跑，等凶手再次找到他，正要动手的时候，警//察已经赶到了。  
于是受害者成功获救，凶手被捉拿归案。

陆东植被评选为勇敢市民，一时间许多人对他改了观，生活似乎不再那么糟糕。

除了一件事——陆东植经常梦见那天救了他的那个人。

那个人给他的感觉是如此地不真实——如果没有他的话，陆东植根本无法想象要怎样丝毫不被察觉地逃离现场。

但是陆东植又清楚地知道他不是幻觉，因为如果没有那个人出现，自己八成也没有办法坐在这里看电视了。

那些梦十分离谱。

陆东植自认从未喜欢过男人，在他短短的人生里，他只对女性萌生过朦朦胧胧的爱意。  
但是在那些梦里，那个人与他亲密地肢体纠缠着，他清楚地感受到自己是在跟一个男性做爱，并对他的一切都充满了从未体验过的浓重欲望。

陆东植觉得自己快要疯了。  
同时也越来越想见他。

05.

那些梦当然不是凭空产生的，而是徐仁宇的恶趣味。

他想过要去接近那个人，却深知某种程度上这是一件不可能的事情——毕竟自己都算不上是一个完整的人类，根本无法融入人群生活。

于是他把这种奢望寄托进了陆东植的梦境，经常在深夜通过窗户溜进那个人的家，再潜入他的梦里。

至于会造成怎么样的影响，他倒是没有仔细考虑过。

06.

当陆东植再一次在粘腻的清晨里醒来，他整个人都快要发疯了。  
第一百零一次地在清晨清洗着他那被弄脏的内/裤，陆东植用的力气大得像是把那布料当成了最大的敌人——拜托！！自己又不是热血的青少年了，怎么会这样啊！！！

这一切的罪魁祸首都是那个人！  
陆东植咬牙切齿地，诅咒着那个莫名其妙把自己掰弯又消失得无影无踪的家伙。

到底要怎样？要怎样才能再见到他一次呢？

07.

陆东植觉得自己可能是真的疯了。  
此刻他站在那片未完工的工地上，他再一次爬上了那里最高的地方，站在了非常危险的地方。

上一次，他是在这里，在尝试自杀未遂之后见到那个人的。  
会不会那个人就住在这附近？或者夜里经常过来转悠，不然怎么会那么巧地出现在这里？

重现一次当时的场景会有用吗？  
陆东植看着周围破碎的瓦砾，觉得自己的想法说出来或许会被人笑掉大牙。

08.

陆东植或许是病急乱投医地胡乱想出这一个法子——却误打误撞地让徐仁宇闻到了他的气息。

这座城市里，生老病死每天都在发生，死亡的味道徐仁宇很熟悉了。  
但是泛着浓烈的奶糖气味的死亡的气息却只有一个人会有。

他的奶糖很危险。  
也就是这一刻，他突然清楚地意识到——自己不希望那个人去死，甚至有一丝危险他也无法接受。

赶到那里的时候，陆东植非常得意地朝着他露出一个计谋得逞的笑容，从建筑边缘退了回来。

“你真的来了。”陆东植说。

徐仁宇皱着眉头走进了他，说道：“陆东植，你到底想干什么？”

陆东植露出一个讶异的笑容：“哎呀，你怎么知道我的名字？看来你真的一直在关注我吗？”

“我对你来说，并不是一个好选择。”徐仁宇叹了一口气，看着他的眼睛这样说道。

“你对我来说是好还是坏，不是你来帮我决定的。”

陆东植这么说着，拉近了他的手臂吻了上来。

那一瞬间，奶糖的气息包围了他，仿佛窜入了他的每一根神经，与他融合起来，天旋地转，耳际轰鸣。  
徐仁宇缺失的灵魂被补全了，他也拥有了鲜活的生命。

09.

这世间有一种人，天生灵魂缺失，只有见过死亡的人才能看见他们。  
他们以死亡的气息为食，有的终其一生也无法补全自己的灵魂。而唯一的办法，是找到这世界上唯一可以被他发觉的鲜活的气息，而他也刚好爱你。

——————fin.


End file.
